The main objective of this study is to compare alosetron to placebo for changes in the quality of life (QOL); to assess the safety of Alosetron in long-term use with respect to the incidence of adverse events and changes in laboratory values, electrocardiographs and pure tone audiograms; and to compare the two treatment groups for changes in resource utilization.